C'est toi que je veux
by littlesatan
Summary: Petit Lemon pour Cassoulagleek


Petit Lemon PezBerry pour Cassoulagleek

J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ;)

* * *

POV de Santana.

Elle est là, allongée tout contre moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que les choses tourneraient aussi bien.

* Flash back *

**-Santana, je pense que je suis enceinte…**

Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras en disant ces mots. Mon dieu, Rachel enceinte de l'autre abruti de gigolo ? Pitié dites moi qu'elle se trompe. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, ça me fend littéralement le cœur de la voir comme ça. Elle semble si fragile.

-**Ecoute Rachel, tout va s'arranger je te le promets,** lui dis-je.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde avec un petit air si triste. A ce moment-là je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, je veux juste qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Je lui relève le menton avec ma main et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-**Pardon !** M'écriais-je. **Je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qu…**

-**Recommence,** me dit-elle d'une voix douce et suppliante. **Recommence.**

Je suis perdue, pourtant je m'exécute, je recommence. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres sont si délicieuses, jamais je n'aurais cru ça si on me l'avait dit plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je ressens cette chaleur que je connais tant monter au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je la force gentiment à s'allonger en m'appuyant sur elle. Elle ne me repousse pas, encore mieux, elle ressert ses bras autour de ma nuque comme pour sceller nos lèvres à tout jamais. Cependant il faut que je me détache de ce baiser, même si c'est à contrecœur.

-**Rach', tu en es sur **? Lui demandais-je.

-**Oui, j'en suis sur, c'est toi que je veux,** me répondit-elle avec un sourire digne d'un ange.

Je suis abasourdie par ses mots et à la fois tellement soulagée et heureuse. Je reprends ses lèvres et lui fais comprendre que je veux plus. Elle ouvre donc un peu ses lèvres afin de faire danser nos langues dans une passion enivrante. C'est si bon. Je sens ses mains se faufiler sous mon T-shirt et elle commence à me caresser le dos d'une main et à me titiller un sein avec l'autre. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge, mais après tout, ça ne me déplait pas. Elle se débrouille si bien qu'on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie.

Je décide de reprendre le contrôle, ou du moins j'en retrouve la force. Je lui retire son haut et son soutien-gorge en dentelle rose et les balancent sur le sol. Mon T-shirt va les rejoindre et je m'occupe du cou de Rach'. Je lui dépose quelques baisés, lèche sa peau brûlante, la mordille parfois. Tout en continuant ce petit rituel, j'amorce pas à pas ma descente le long de ce corps si parfait. J'embrasse et lèche chaque infime parcelle de la peau que je frôle pour atteindre cet endroit tant convoité. Je m'arrête cependant en milieu de parcourt afin de profiter de la douceur de sa poitrine. Je joue avec ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir. Elle gémit sous mes coups de langues. Elle n'est pas au bout de son plaisir pourtant.

Je décide que j'ai assez « joué », je lui retire sa jupe et le dernier petit bout de tissu qui couvre encore la plus intime partie de son corps. Je commence à m'approcher de cette zone déjà si humide et commence à jouer avec ma langue sur cette petite boule de nerfs qui grossit légèrement sous mes coups de langue. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux et me colle un peu plus contre son intimité.

- **Santana ...**

Que j'aime entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche de cette façon. Je me remonte pour l'embrasser. Elle goûte à sa propre intimité et un gémissement non contrôlé sort de sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant je joue avec son clitoris avec le bout de mes doigts.

-**Santana, s'il-te-plait**, me supplie-t-elle.

J'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait, maintenant à son tour. J'approche un doigt de son intimité, je joue avec mon doigt autour de l'entrée de celle-ci quand elle soulève d'elle-même ses hanches afin de la faire mienne.

Les vas et viens se font doux, tendres. Un, deux puis trois doigts. J'accélère le rythme de mes doigts tout en mordillant un de ses téton et on jouant avec l'autre avec mon autre main. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée. Elle n'est pas loin. Elle hurle presque mon prénom. Je continue en allant de plus en plus vite. La voilà. Elle vient. Sa jouissance raisonne dans toute la pièce. Mon dieu quel doux spectacle.

* Fin de flash back *

Elle me regarde avec des yeux remplis de désir. Elle se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse.

-**à ton tour**, me murmure-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. **Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. **


End file.
